


I Own Your Tears Anyway

by NidoranDuran



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Come Eating, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: NERV has assigned Misato to not just care for Asuka and Shinji, but to allow them to use her body however they like for their own gratification. And she's not only accepted her role as their abuse toy, she's started to like it. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Katsuragi Misato, Katsuragi Misato/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	I Own Your Tears Anyway

Misato was there to greet Asuka and Shinji, wearing nothing but a thong, as per Asuka's demands. "Good afternoon," she said, waiting for them, ready and on display, head low. "I'm glad that you--"

"Yeah yeah, I don't give a shit," Asuka said, grabbing Misato by the hair and tugging her down to bend forward, had crashing down across her ass. "Shinji, come wreck her face like you wanted to, I want to hear this cunt choke." She didn't waste any time in pushing for the depravity and the wickedness she craved. More strikes across her ass followed. "I've had a shitty day, and I'm going to take it on you. You don't mind that do you, punish slut?"

"Of course not, Asuka," Misato said, voice trembling. "You can take it all out on me, I'm ready."

Asuka laughed and howled as she invited Shinji over. He grabbed at his pants, fishing out his thick, meaty cock and slapping Misato with it as it hardened under all the tense excitement. "I've been bragging all day about how I'd fuck your throat until you almost blacked out," he said. "Asuka promised to hold you down so that I don't chicken out. We're out to make you suffer." Another slap across Misato's ass followed, as the two kept themselves wicked and greedy, craving the chance to ruin her completely.

NERV had deemed that both pilots were smore stressed than they needed to be. They needed some way to calm down their hormones and relax them, and the decision was ultimately to let them use the woman taking care of them however they wanted, whenever they wanted. Day and night, Asuka and Shinji were allowed to do with Misato's body whatever they pleased, and they were not to be trusted with that kind of power. Asuka was a bitch ready to lash out at someone who was powerless to stop her, while Shinji took this as a chance to be more assertive. Together, they were a nightmare.

Using her grip in Misato's hair for leverage, Asuka forced her down onto Shinji's cock. "Choke on this, slut," Asuka snarled, bringing her hands down harder across her ass and demanding from her everything, pushing her limits and focusing on a singular rush of utter wickedness, of greed and desire and pulsing heat, lust that would only get stronger as she focused in on making the pleasure count. "I want you to massage his cock with your throat, that's all you're good for anymore. You know that, right? You're just a cocksleeve to us. You don't have any other use."

Shinji's thrusts worked back and forth in harsh slams to keep up the pleasure. "I've wanted to do this to you for so long, and now you're finally just a fucktoy. NERV told you you're our slut. I'm so happy!" He smacked her face as he thrust forward, harshened and worsened up thanks to the bizarre pressure and heat that kept strong. There wasn't a damn thing to be done except giving in, the pleasure and the heat that came on strong. Exceptional. His balls smacked against her chin as his punishing, feverish rush of pleasure pushed her limits and imposed upon Misato the rough lesson and brutality that drove her mad.

Spit bubbled around Misato's lips, her body struggling and aching under so much more brutality and heat than she felt like she could deal with. The feeling of a merciless, pounding cock plunging rougher into her and inducing complete fever was so much more than she could deal with, but she was used to this, struggling and aching under way more wickedness than she was stuck dealing with, the wickedness and the heat depraved too wild to believe. The pulsing desire hit her more wickedly than she could handle, dealing with the panic as best she could and losing lots of ground to the feverish pulse of what hit. Her hands gripped Shinji's thighs for stability and support, not doing a great job at steadying herself, not ready to actually control the mess of fever and heat that continued to wear her down.

Feverish, pulsing greed drove on without mercy, bringing rushes of pleasure and lust that kept coming on stronger, hitting with firm conviction and desire through a pleasure that escalated on messier, stranger. Shinji kept hammering on quicker, fucking her face as hard as he could, letting the venomous rush of heat and desire get the better of him. Each push forward was wicked, forward, driven by a need to keep pushing, knowing she was going to give up to what he wanted, whether she was ready for it or not. "Gonna cum. Don't clean this off of your face. If I see you wipe any of it off, you're not allowed to cum all night." Shinji gave the orders now. It still blew Misato's mind.

But as he pulled back, she accepted her lowly position, wincing and shivering as the eruption of hot, thick spunk all over her face made her wince, a shiver running up her spine as she took on this mess of confusion and panic, accepting that she was going to be made a mess of whether she liked it or not, that this was her fate. She took the cum, wincing as Shinji's big load made a mess of her, but even it was simply the beginning. The pleasure flickering up hotter and stronger with its warning and with the pleasure encroaching upon them. She took the load, receiving more strikes across her ass, more tugs at her hair.

"How's his cock taste?" Asuka asked, twisting her grip around in Misato's hair, keeping up the feverish indulgence and plunging her steadily into a deeper mess of wild delight.

"So good," Misato whined. She had to. She understood the need to play along with this madness, no matter what she had to do. So much felt like it was on the line, so much plunging her into a state of fever and worry that filled her with uncertainties, left her questioning what she was really about to get into and how she was supposed to deal with any of it. "Your cock tastes amazing, Shinji." Misato wasn't sure anymore if she was feeding praise to stave off brutality, or genuinely shaken to her very core by the two teens dominating her. She'd long since become unable to tell the difference. She just knew she had to keep giving in, whatever the truth was.

"My ass hole tastes even better," Asuka said, reaching under her skirt and tugging her panties down. "You're about to find out." Asuka used her grip in Misato's hair to guide her around and pull her into even more wickedness, a pleasure and a glee to her dominance that wasn't going to be held back. She knew what she could do, after a pleasure very distinct and reckless, distinct in just how depraved it was and how much it sought to undo her completely. She pulled Misato's face into her ass, bending forward and tugging her in, pulling rougher at her hair. "All you're good for is eating my ass hole. Remember that."

Misato knew. She didn't try to argue against it, didn't fight the possibility, she just obeyed. With panicked licks, Misato began to tend to Asuka's hole, burying her face deep into her perky butt and accepting what was too direct and too wild to be controllable. She understood what she needed to do, knew well that the only way forward was going to be through devouring her ass and giving her exactly what she wanted, letting her tongue work in broad strokes and lavishing her in praise. There didn't feel like a lot of sense to be found in this mess. She understood that fully well now, struggling to make sense of pressure and fever that hit her stronger and greedier, bringing with it a clumsy, reckless mess of heat and fever that left her craving more.

Shinji came up from behind her, guiding his cock into her pussy as he tugged her thong panties aside. His hand shoved against the back of her head, pushing her tighter in. "Harder, eat her ass like you sucked my cock," he groaned, hips hammering forward with a bitter and reckless need to keep up the pace, to assume control and push Misato's limits, finding that once he got going, the pleasure and the dominance were upon him. He was reckless, greed pulsing through his body and leaving no shame about the intentions and the desires behind this mess. He was ready, firmly in control and pushing her to the brink of reason, showing off the dark desires and the wicked heat that he now let take over to indulge in most wanton cravings.

Stuck between her dominant and verbally abusive charges, Misato accepted that all she could do was let this happen. All she could ever do was give in to the frantic pulse of confused, crushing heat that continued to take her, feeling into a messy state of frenzy and panic from which there didn't eel like any coming back. With each slam of Shinji's cock into her, pleasure rewarded her surrender, and she licked harder against Asuka's hole in turn, slithering her tongue in broad motions all across her tight pucker, trying to serve her as much as she could, trying to keep the pleasure rising. The pleasure was reckless. Greedy. Driven by pleasure and by fever to keep going, and Misato did her best to accept this mess, to be treated like dirt and then to thank them for it.

"Nasty, ass-eating fuckdoll." Asuka ground back against Misato's face, greedy and reckless in her pushes back, rubbing up and embracing the utter ferocity and the pleasure that she felt in having the tongue work against her tight hole. In turn, Misato did her best to give in to these wild demands, hazily crashing harder into confusion and letting Asuka have her satisfaction, all while Shinji used her from behind, all while this escalating, reckless brutality plunged her deeper, kept her helpless, clumsy, so full of worries and tensions that she couldn’t control all of it. She did her best to simply give in, accepting the reckless desires and shaky pleasures coursing through her veins, all the throbbing, dizzy need and delirium that gave her exactly what she craved.

Nothing about the position she was in made sense anymore. Misato had been at this for weeks, broken down by both Shinji and Asuka, left completely disrespected and humiliated, unsure how to possibly control her bizarre crash downward and all the sensations that kept her so deep under. She was lost to this madness, wishing she knew how to contain herself while losing all the ground she had to their roughness, but she couldn't fight against the truth of this pleasure, couldn't deny that it felt amazing. Their every vicious and abusive word further cemented her submission, plunged into this wicked and reckless mistreatment. All she could do was keep giving in to it, losing track of her thoughts and surrendering to the brutality.

Her reward? An orgasm better than it had any right to be, which surged across her body and sent her spiraling into disaster, whole body lit up with the greedy pulses of reckless sensations she didn't know how to contain or control, just giving up whole-heartedly to this madness and accepting that she wasn't able to argue against it all. She pulled back from Asuka's ass briefly, gasping, "Cum in me," before burying her tongue deep into Asuka's hole, and she was unable to control the wicked, shameful reality of the moment, the senseless commotion and panic that drove her ever deeper, ever lower. Misato was their whore and nothing more than that.

"I didn't say you could fucking stop," Asuka said, slapping Misato's cheek clumsily from behind. "Don't you dare lift that tongue up from my ass hole again, unless you want to regret it." She shivered, twisting harder, grinding and letting her body ache with the pleasure and the fever of a hot anal orgasm ripping through her. Loud, messy, unrepentant, Asuka gave up happily, throwing her head back, letting more vulgarities surge through her as her own orgasm followed.

"Cum-hungry cunt," Shinji groaned, feeling Misato's snug twat begging his cock for this pleasure, pleading with him to give her what she craved, and he was shaky, confused, falling into a pleasure and a commotion more wild than he knew how to deal with, but he found himself so lit up with desire and with hunger that it all just felt right. With a powerful slam forward, Shinji gave Misato what she wanted, pumping her full of cum and leaving her to shriek in dizzy surrender, as the release of all her tension made way for the crushing thrill of letting go. He filled her up, leaving her to whine harder as he pulled back on her hair, dragging her upright and staring her in the eye as he creampied her. "What are you?"

"A sex addict," Misato whined. 'Your plaything. I'm fuckmeat. For you and Asuka. Nothing more."

"Good." He drew back and shoved her forward. "Now go deal with dinner." He strode over toward the fridge and pulled out one of beers, opening it up and starting to jerk off over the hole. "I'll get you a drink ready."

Asuka slapped hard across Misato's rear, too. "Get to it! Roughing up a dumb bitch always makes me hungry. I want to eat." Callous and moving right back on to continue her depraved intentions, Asuka had no intention of being nice to Misato at all.

But that was how Misato liked it. Awful as it was. She shivered, stumbling into the kitchen, handed a beer by Shinji that had streaks of cum all over the top of the can, and more shaken around inside. "Thanks," she said, and drank it all down. She knew she had to, but the truth was, Misato liked her beers better with Shinji's cum in them. Liked it better this way. Being their fucktoy was not a status she was proud of, not a glorious way to live her life. But it hit a note and an idea within her that she just couldn't deny was so much more satisfying than being a lonely drunk.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
